


The Kiss

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bit dirty, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Lucas kiss and Lucas wants to talk about it, but Riley finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

_*Flashback// Maya's Point of View*_

   I was walking down the streets of New York, trying to get to the subway on time. _I'm late. I'm late. Holy cow, I'm late._

   I finally got to the subway, almost missing it completely. I was able to snatch a seat and I sat impatiently, waiting for my stop to come. When it finally was my stop, I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me, varying through the school's wooden doors. I quickly spin the dial on my locker and slammed it shut, hearing Matthew's little girl scream. He walked out of the classroom, white chalk covering his face and the top part of his shirt.

   "Miss. Hart, you're late."

   "Sorry..."

   "Just come on in and sit in your seat."

   "Fine Matthews."

I slip into my seat, the whole class staring. I just glare at them all, only Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Zay not looking away.

   "Hey Blondie, why are you late?"

   "None of your business Huckleberry." Lucas chuckles at the nickname, enjoying our little "game."

   "Okay Blondie, but I know you'll come around someday. No one can resist _this guy_." I just gag, feeling myself slowly want to vomit.

   "Keep dreaming lover boy."

* * *

 

   The day went by slower than I wanted it too. I just wanted to leave and not see Lucas for another night.

   Finally the dismissal bell rang and it was time to go home. I was just about to leave until I heard _his_ voice.

   "Hey Hart, wait up." I stop, turning my head to see Lucas running towards me.

   "What do you want Ranger Roy?"

   "I can't say hi to my _bestie_?"

   "No."

   He just pouts at me and I felt myself go soft a bit. But then I see a ghost of a smirk which made me put my walls up again.

   "Stop being so guarded Hart. I'm not going to hurt you."

   "You sure about that?"

   He just stares at me, anger slowly blazing in his eyes.

   "Look, I don't know what I did to you to make you so mad at me, so I think I at least deserve an explanation before you go super bitch on me."

   "Stop acting like you don't know. You act as if you can get every girl and you don't consider anyone's feelings. I'm sick of it and-"

   My brain slowly processes that I'm not speaking anymore, but my lips are now connecting with _the_ Lucas Friar.

   My heart begins to take over, making my hands go behind his neck and for me to kiss him back. Suddenly, I feel something touching my stomach, and I gasp, realizing what that was. But, I guess, Lucas thought I gasp for another reason, because he then placed his tongue in my mouth, tasting all over. Now, I'm not complaining, but I wasn't ready for that either.

"Hey lovebirds! Not on school property." That certainly broke the trance.

_*End of Flashback*_

   Now I'm here, sitting on Riley's bed and playing Candy Crush™. Suddenly, I get a text. Riley instantly peers over my shoulder, wondering who I'm texting.

> _Huckleberry: We kissed_
> 
> **Maya: We did?**
> 
> _Huckleberry: Yea we did you were there_
> 
> **Maya: Huckleberry you said you didn't want anyone finding out**
> 
> _Huckleberry: Yes_
> 
> **Maya: Riley's reading this over my shoulder**
> 
> _Huckleberry: Oh hey Riley_
> 
> **Maya: Riley says hi**

   "YOU GUYS KISSED?!"

   I just stared at my best friend, not saying a word. Obviously that was enough for her, though.

   "I KNEW IT! Everyone felt the sexual tension between the two of you, but no one guessed this would happen and I just can't believe it and- are you even listening?" I lift my head from the screen, seeing Riley look at me with a known get smirk.

   "What?"

   "Oh nothing! I ship it so hard though."

   "Leave me alone." I grumble, but I tried to hide my smile.

   Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
